jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джотаро Куджо/Галерея
Иллюстрации Манга= JotaroPart3Full.jpg jotaro_jba-335.jpg|В цвете, Jump Super Stars Jotaro Jump Ultimate Stars.png|В цвете вместе с Star Platinum, Jump Ultimate Stars Jotarokujo2.png|Работа Jump Ultimate Stars JotaroWSJ1989No17.jpg|SC: Глава 1 JojoPart4MainCharacters.jpg|Вместе с главными героями 4 части Jotaro Tomoko JOJO A GO GO.png|Джотаро (Часть 3) и Томоко, JOJO A-GO!GO! JoJomenom.jpg|Кавер JOJOmenon Jotaro 2010 Manga Promo.png|2010, промо 'The World of Jojo' JoJoExhibition2012.png|Джотаро и Игги List8l.jpg|''JoJonium, 2014 JumpSummerFestival.jpg|Jump Summer Festival Issue No.36 1989 CrusaderGroupArt.jpg JoJoniumPostcard.png|Открытка JoJonium (Идет в комплекте с 17 томом) JotaroIggyBlurayBox.jpg|Джотаро и Игги из Stardust Crusader BD box JotaroRipplesAdventure.jpg|Джотаро из Ripples of Adventure Canvas 2.jpg JotaroJump50th.jpg|Джотаро из Weekly Shōnen Jump No.33 2018 - 50th Anniversary JotaroVol13.png|Джотаро - Том 13 SO_Volume_3_Clean.jpg|SO Том 3 (полностью) Bc005b37-f3b9-4285-801e-a97528e848ee.jpg|Автограф эскиз Лето 2006 Dbdd45a5-d7e9-4653-986c-fe52f69a77f3.jpg|Автограф эскиз 2008 10b2cad6-d09f-42c0-bf6e-985dd4e3c237.jpg|JoJo Exhibition 2012 (Прототип) |-| Аниме= AnimageMasahiko.png|Animage 11, 2017 Jotaro anime.jpg|Основной арт ''Stardust Crusaders MKomino7.jpg MKomino8.jpg QZdpfJ1.jpg JotaroCalender.png JotaroStarPlat2.png JotarPlatPromo.png MKominoBDBox.jpg File:JotaroAcrylic.png Крестоносцы звёздной пыли Манга= - Обложки глав= Chapter 114 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 1 Обложка А Chapter 114 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 1 Обложка Б Chapter 115 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 2 Обложка Б Chapter 116 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 3 Обложка А Chapter 116 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 3 Обложка Б Chapter 117.jpg|SC: Глава 4 Обложка Chapter 119.jpg|SC: Глава 6 Обложка Chapter 123.jpg|SC: Глава 10 Обложка Chapter 124 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 11 Обложка А Chapter 124 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 11 Обложка Б Chapter 125.jpg|SC: Глава 12 Обложка Chapter 126 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 13 Обложка А Chapter 126 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 13 Обложка Б Chapter 127 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 14 Обложка А Chapter 127 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 14 Обложка Б Chapter 128 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 15 Обложка А Chapter 128 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 15 Обложка Б Chapter 129.jpg|SC: Глава 16 Обложка Chapter 131 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 18 Обложка А Chapter 131 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 18 Обложка Б Chapter 132.jpg|SC: Глава 19 Обложка Chapter 133 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 20 Обложка Б Chapter 136 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 23 Обложка Б Chapter 137 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 24 Обложка А Chapter 137 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 24 Обложка Б Chapter 138 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 25 Обложка А Chapter 138 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 25 Обложка Б Chapter 140 Cover A.png|SC: Глава 27 Обложка А Chapter 140 Cover B.jpg|SC: Глава 27 Обложка Б Chapter 146 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 146 Обложка Б Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 Обложка Chapter 151.png|Chapter 151 Обложка Chapter 152 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 152 Обложка Б Chapter 153 Cover A.png|Chapter 153 Обложка А Chapter 153 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 153 Обложка Б Chapter 154.jpg|Chapter 154 Обложка Chapter 155 Cover A.png|Chapter 155 Обложка А Chapter 155 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 155 Обложка Б Chapter 156.jpg|Chapter 156 Обложка Chapter 157 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 157 Обложка Б Chapter 159.jpg|Chapter 159 Обложка Chapter 160 Cover A.png|Chapter 160 Обложка А Chapter 160 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 160 Обложка Б Chapter 161.jpg|Chapter 161 Обложка Chapter 162.jpg|Chapter 162 Обложка Chapter 166 Cover A.png|Chapter 166 Обложка А Chapter 166 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 166 Обложка Б Chapter 167.jpg|Chapter 167 Обложка Chapter 170 Cover A.png|Chapter 170 Обложка А Chapter 171.jpg|Chapter 171 Обложка Chapter 172 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 172 Обложка Б Chapter 179.jpg|Chapter 179 Обложка Chapter 180.jpg|Chapter 180 Обложка Chapter 182 Cover A.png|Chapter 182 Обложка А Chapter 182 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 182 Обложка Б Chapter 184.jpg|Chapter 184 Обложка Chapter 185.jpg|Chapter 185 Обложка Chapter 187.jpg|Chapter 187 Обложка Chapter 188.jpg|Chapter 188 Обложка Chapter 192 Cover A.png|Chapter 192 Обложка А Chapter 192 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 192 Обложка Б Chapter 195 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 195 Обложка Б Chapter 196.jpg|Chapter 196 Обложка Chapter 197.jpg|Chapter 197 Обложка Chapter 198.jpg|Chapter 198 Обложка Chapter 205 Cover A.png|Chapter 205 Обложка А Chapter 205 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 205 Обложка Б Chapter 209.jpg|Chapter 209 Обложка Chapter 211.jpg|Chapter 211 Обложка Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 Обложка Chapter 214.jpg|Chapter 214 Обложка Chapter 215.jpg|Chapter 215 Обложка Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 Обложка Chapter 218.jpg|Chapter 218 Обложка Chapter 219.jpg|Chapter 219 Обложка Chapter 220 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 220 Обложка Б Chapter 225 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 225 Обложка Б Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 Обложка Chapter 228.jpg|Chapter 228 Обложка Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 Обложка Chapter 231.jpg|Chapter 231 Обложка Chapter 233 Cover A.png|Chapter 233 Обложка А Chapter 234 Cover A.png|Chapter 234 Обложка А Chapter 237 Cover A.png|Chapter 237 Обложка А Chapter 237 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 237 Обложка Б Chapter 238 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 238 Обложка Б Chapter 240 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 240 Обложка Б Chapter 244.jpg|Chapter 244 Обложка Chapter 249.jpg|Chapter 249 Обложка Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 Обложка Chapter 253 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 253 Обложка Б Chapter 256.jpg|Chapter 256 Обложка Chapter 257.jpg|Chapter 257 Обложка Chapter 258 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 258 Обложка Б Chapter 259.jpg|Chapter 259 Обложка Chapter 260.jpg|Chapter 260 Обложка Chapter 262.jpg|Chapter 262 Обложка Chapter 263.jpg|Chapter 263 Обложка Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 Обложка Chapter 265 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 265 Обложка Б - Обложки томов= Volume 12.jpg|Том 12 Volume 13.jpg|Том 13 Volume 14.jpg|Том 14 Volume 15.jpg|Том 15 Volume 16.jpg|Том 16 Volume 17.jpg|Том 17 Volume 18.jpg|Том 18 Volume 20.jpg|Том 20 Volume 21.jpg|Том 21 Volume 22.jpg|Том 22 Volume 23.jpg|Том 23 Volume 24.jpg|Том 24 Volume 25.jpg|Том 25 Volume 26.jpg|Том 26 Volume 28.jpg|Том 28 }} |-| Аниме= File:Jotaro_in_cell_Ep_26.jpg|Джотаро представлен в ''Battle Tendency'' anime teaser File:JotaroToddler.jpg|В детстве File:Jotaro_and_Holy_Kujo_portrait_Anime.png| JotaroStandCard.png|Джотаро, Star Platinum и карта Таро, представляющая "Звезду" File:JotaroInHisJailCell.png|Введение Джотаро Куджо JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Jotaro with Star Platunim Jotaro Nohat.png|Without his hat Jotaro smoking anime.png|Jotaro lighting a cigarette Part3GroupPhoto.png|The memorable picture of the Joestar group Jotaro child anime.png|Jotaro turned into a child by Sethan SC EP35 Jotaro uncensored.png|Jotaro betting his mother's soul TW SP clash.png|Jotaro finally confronts DIO in battle JotaroKnives.png|Jotaro, frozen in time, surrounded by a lethal amount of knives SPHeartStop.png|Jotaro stops his heartbeat with Star Platinum Emotional Jotaro.png|Displaying a rare combination of rage and grief over Joseph's death FinalShowdown.png|Jotaro fighting DIO in their final showdown DIO RoadRoller Anime.png|DIO drops a road roller on Jotaro Jotaro suprises DIO.png|Jotaro freezes time, trapping DIO DIO's death Anime.png|With a fatal punch from Star Platinum, Jotaro finally kills DIO The Journey Ends.png|Jotaro and Joseph reflect on their journey and lost comrades PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joseph bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff go back to their countries Screenshot (141).png|Jotaro giving a fond last look at the picture of his friends and him SP Jotaro.png|Jotaro featured in STAND PROUD. EOTW Jotaro.png|Jotaro (with DIO) featured in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |-| OVA= Jotaro Kujo (OVA 1).jpg|From the 1st and 2nd episodes of the 1993 OVA Jotaro Kujo (OVA 3).jpg|From the 3rd episode of the 1993 OVA. Jotaro Kujo (OVA 6).jpg|From the 4th, 5th and 6th episodes of the 1993 OVA Jotaro Kujo (Prequel OVA).jpg|From the 2000 OVA Jotaro OVA Hayama.jpg|OVA artwork by Junichi Hayama JotaroOVAconcept.png|2000 OVA concept art |-| Скетчи= Jota01.jpg Jota02.jpg Jota03.jpg Jota04.jpg Jota05.jpg Jota06.jpg Jota07.jpg Jota08.jpg Jota09.jpg Jota10.jpg Jota11.jpg Jota12.jpg Jota13.jpg Несокрушимый алмаз Манга= - Обложки глав= Chapter 268.jpg|Chapter 268 Cover Chapter 271.jpg|Chapter 271 Cover Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 Cover Chapter 276.jpg|Chapter 276 Cover Chapter 285.jpg|Chapter 285 Cover Chapter 290 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 290 Cover B Chapter 292.jpg|Chapter 292 Cover Chapter 293.jpg|Chapter 293 Cover Chapter 294.jpg|Chapter 294 Cover Chapter 301 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 301 Cover B Chapter 303 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 303 Cover B Chapter 307.jpg|Chapter 307 Cover Chapter 310.jpg|Chapter 310 Cover Chapter 314.jpg|Chapter 314 Cover Chapter 315.jpg|Chapter 315 Cover Chapter 321 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 321 Cover B Chapter 325.jpg|Chapter 325 Cover Chapter 326.jpg|Chapter 326 Cover Chapter 328 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 328 Cover B Chapter 329 Cover A.png|Chapter 329 Cover A Chapter 329 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 329 Cover B Chapter 357.jpg|Chapter 357 Cover Chapter 358.jpg|Chapter 358 Cover Chapter 359.jpg|Chapter 359 Cover Chapter 365.jpg|Chapter 365 Cover Chapter 366.jpg|Chapter 366 Cover Chapter 367 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 367 Cover B Chapter 373.jpg|Chapter 373 Cover Chapter 398 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 398 Cover B Chapter 424.jpg|Chapter 424 Cover Chapter 428 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 428 Cover B Chapter 436 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 436 Cover B Chapter 438.jpg|Chapter 438 Cover - Обложки томов= Volume 29.jpg|Том 29 Volume 33.jpg|Том 33 Volume 34.jpg|Том 34 Volume 36.jpg|Том 36 Volume 41.jpg|Том 41 }} |-| Аниме= Part3JoestarGroup Part4.png|''Part 3's'' Joestar Group in during a flashback. Jotaro Part4 1st.png|Jotaro travels to Morioh. Jotaro questions Koichi.png|Questioning Koichi Hirose of the whereabouts of a man named "Higashikata". Jotaro punches Josuke.png|Jotaro punches Josuke in the face. Jotaro4 shut up.png|"Shut up! It pisses me off when girls freak out!" Jotaro investigating.png|Jotaro investigates while lounging. Aqua on Jotaro.png|Aqua Necklace hiding on Jotaro's neck, waiting to attack. Jotaro Josuke steam.png|Jotaro and Josuke battle Aqua Necklace in its steam form. Jotaro new outfit.png|Jotaro's second outfit. Jotaro yells at Josuke.png|Telling Josuke to take the threat of a rat Stand user seriously. Ratt aiming at JoJos.png|Caught in Ratt's crosshairs. Jotaro arm melt.png|Jotaro's arm melting from the effects of Ratt's flesh-melting barbs. The Morioh Warriors.png|Jotaro along with the other warriors of Morioh. Jotaro's final outfit P4.png|Jotaro's third and final outfit. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Jotaro shields Koichi from Sheer Heart Attack's explosion. Jotaro wakes up.png|Jotaro stands up to protect Koichi, despite his severe wounds. Jotaro threatening Kira.png|Jotaro inspects Kira's watch before declaring that he'll break his face. image:Smiles_proudly_of_Koichi.png|"You have my respect, Koichi" Kosaku 1st.png|Jotaro and the others discover Kosaku Kawajiri's corpse after Kira's escape. Jotaro and Josuke find Kira's ledger.png|Jotaro and Josuke discover Kira's ledger of fingernail information. Yoshihiro decapitates the duo.png|Jotaro's image being decapitated by Yoshihiro Kira. Jotaro discovers ATH's weakness.png|Jotaro discovers Atom Heart Father's weakness. Jotaro investigating Kira.png|Jotaro discovers evidence of Kira's recent murders. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Jotaro and the others meet Hayato Kawajiri. Jotaro interrogates Hayato.png|Jotaro interrogating Hayato about his connections to Kira. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Jotaro and the others under Bites the Dust's control. Jotaro's death (Part 4).png|Jotaro's death at the hands of Bites the Dust. Jotakoichi.png|Jotaro thanks Koichi within stopped time Jotareminisce.png|Jotaro reminisces about his time spent in Morioh Tokiwo.png|"Time has begun to move again." Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Jotaro and the others bid Reimi farewell. Joseph and Jotaro discuss.png|Jotaro and Joseph discuss the golden hearts of Morioh's inhabitants. CNBT Jotaro.png|Jotaro featured in the first opening, Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Jotaro chase.png|Jotaro featured in the second opening, chase. Jotaro Oku KoichiGreatDays.png|Jotaro featured in the third opening, Great Days. Jotaro4 Key Art.png|Key art of Jotaro for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime. |-| Полнометражка= Part4Film jotaro visual.jpg| portraying Jotaro in Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1. JoJo-Live-Action-Jotaro-Iseya.jpg|Another version of Jotaro's costume reveal in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1 (film). 4taro 1.png|Jotaro Meeting Koichi After Stopping Him From Falling 4taro 2.png|Jotaro Meeting Josuke, Informing Him About Joseph Joestar 4taro 3.png|Jotaro Attempting To Clarify That He Didn't Insult Josuke's Hair 4taro 4.png|Jotaro's Hat After Being Repaired By Crazy Diamond 4taro 5.png|Jotaro Speaking To Joseph Joestar About Anjuro Katagiri 4taro 6.png|Jotaro Realizing It's Raining After Being Told Josuke Captured Aqua Necklace 4taro 7.png|Jotaro Anticipating An Attack After Being Threatened By Anjuro JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1 - Jotaro Stopping Time.gif|Jotaro stops time to save Josuke. 4taro 8.png|Jotaro Trying To Console A Mourning Josuke 4taro 9.png|Jotaro Leaves Josuke To Do Whatever He Wants To Anjuro 4taro 10.png|Jotaro Meeting With Josuke After The Situation With Keicho Nijimura, Where Josuke Swears To Protect Morioh |-| Скетчи= Jota14.jpg Jota15.jpg Jota16.jpg Jota17.jpg Jota18.jpg Jota19.jpg Jotajosu.jpg Jotakoi.jpg Золотой ветер Манга= Vento_Aureo_Polnareff_&_Jotaro.png|With Polnareff in the 90s after Stardust Crusaders and before the events of Vento Aureo Jotaro_Kujo_%28Chapter_443%29.png|Speaking with Koichi JotaroMemories.png|Reminiscing Volume 47.jpg|Volume 47 |-| Аниме= File:Stardust_crusaders_memory_.png| Jotaro&Polanreff90s.png|Jotaro alongside Polnareff during the 90's, beginning an investigation involving the Stand Arrows File:JoPol.png|With Polnareff, gathering information on the whereabouts of the man with the Arrows StardustCrusadersPhotoPart5.png|Jotaro, in his office, holds the photo of his old friends Jotaro Part 5.png Jotaro calling Koichi.png|Receiving a call from Koichi GiornoJoestar.png|Jotaro as a vision hovering above Giorno Giovanna, representing his status as a Joestar File:Memproes.png| Jotaro-and-koichi-countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration featuring Jotaro and Koichi Jotaro part 5.png| Jotaro key art Jotaro ref.png Каменный океан Манга= - Обложки глав= SO Chapter 13.jpg|SO Chapter 13 Cover SO Chapter 14 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 14 Cover A SO Chapter 14 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 14 Cover B SO Chapter 15.jpg|SO Chapter 15 Cover SO Chapter 17.jpg|SO Chapter 17 Cover SO Chapter 18.jpg|SO Chapter 18 Cover SO Chapter 19.jpg|SO Chapter 19 Cover SO Chapter 20 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 20 Cover A SO Chapter 20 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 20 Cover B SO Chapter 39.jpg|SO Chapter 39 Cover SO Chapter 59.jpg|SO Chapter 59 Cover SO Chapter 68 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 68 Cover B SO Chapter 75 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 75 Cover A SO Chapter 75 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 75 Cover B SO Chapter 148 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 148 Cover B SO Chapter 149 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 149 Cover A SO Chapter 151 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 151 Cover A SO Chapter 151 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 151 Cover B SO Chapter 152.jpg|SO Chapter 152 Cover SO Chapter 153 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 153 Cover A SO Chapter 153 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Cover B - Обложки томов= Volume 66.jpg|SO Volume 3 Volume 79.jpg|SO Volume 16 Volume 80.jpg|SO Volume 17 }} |-| Скетчи= Jota20.jpg Jota21.jpg Jota22.jpg Видеоигры HftF= JotaroHeritage.gif|Jotaro's portrait from Heritage for the Future Jotaro.GIF|Jotaro Kujo (Idle Animation) JotaroChildHeritage.gif|Jotaro as a Child in Heritage for the Future Jotarowithstand_arcade.gif|With Star Platinum Spritetaro.PNG|Attack sprite JotarowithStand color1.GIF|Jotaro & Star Platinum's player color 2 JotarowithStand color2.GIF|Jotaro & Star Platinum's player color 3 JotarowithStand color3.GIF|Jotaro & Star Platinum's player color 4 JotarowithStand color4.GIF|Jotaro & Star Platinum's player color 5 |-| ASB= JotaroASBFirst.png|An early rendition of Jotaro in the very first teaser trailer for All Star Battle Jotaro ASB.jpg|Jotaro's render for All Star Battle J&SP-ASB.jpg|Jotaro and Star Platinum in ASB JotaroTaunt.jpg|Jotaro taunting, ASB asb jotaro win2 crop.png|Victory pose, ASB JotaroGHA.jpg|Jotaro unleashing his GHA, ASB JotaroDIOGHACounter.jpg|Jotaro countering DIO's GHA, ASB JotaroCostumeCTaunt.jpg|Jotaro in Costume C taunting, ASB Jotaro A.jpg|Jotaro Costume A in All Star Battle Jotaro B.jpg|Jotaro Costume B in All Star Battle Jotaro D.jpg|Jotaro Costume D in All Star Battle 3jtr1.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art JotaroASBCover.png|Jotaro on the cover of All Star Battle |-| EoH= Jotaro jojoeoh.jpg|Jotaro's Render, Eyes of Heaven JotaroEoH.jpg|Jotaro in EoH JotaroEoHSP.jpg|Jotaro and Star Platinum, EoH JotaroEoHAttack.jpg|Jotaro attacking, EoH JotaroKakyoinIntro.jpg|Jotaro's dual intro with Kakyoin, EoH JotaroKakyoinDHA1.jpg|Jotaro during his DHA with Kakyoin, EoH PartIVJotaroEoH.png|Part 4 Jotaro Render, Eyes of Heaven Part4JotaroIntro.png|Part 4 Jotaro's intro, EoH Jotaro4EoHWalk.jpg|Part 4 Jotaro in-game, EoH Part4JotaroFighting.jpg|Part 4 Jotaro attacking, EoH Jotaro4EoH.jpg|Part 4 Jotaro win pose, EoH Part4JotaroDHA.jpg|Part 4 Jotaro during his DHA, EoH |-| DR= JotaroDRReversal.png|Jotaro in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal HeroesDRReversal.png|Jotaro with other JoJos in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal JotaroProfileDR.png|Jotaro in Diamond Records DR_JotaMind01.jpg|Jotaro's Super SP Skill, DR JotaroModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR JotaroWinDR.png|Jotaro on the area clear screen, DR JotaroBossDR.png|Jotaro as an area boss, DR FinalJotaro6StarTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for 6-star Fate's End Jotaro, DR Part4JotaroDR.png|Part 4 Jotaro appearing in a story scene, DR Jotaro4BossDR.png|Part 4 Jotaro as an area boss, DR BloodyP4JotaroSpecialSPDR.png|Bloody Part 4 Jotaro's Super SP Skill, DR BloodyP4JotaroWinDR.png|Bloody Part 4 Jotaro on the area clear screen, DR Part 5 DR Jotaro.jpg|Part 5 Jotaro as he appears in Diamond Records DRStatueJotaro3.jpg|3-star Statue |-| Вариации= jus jotaro idle.png|Idle sprite in Jump Ultimate Stars File:Jōtarō_Kūjō_(Jump_Force).png|Jotaro's model from Jump Force Last survivor Jotaro.jpg|Jotaro Kujo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor File:Chibi_jotaro_and_star_platinum.gif|from JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! File:Chibi_jotaro_vs_dio.gif| File:Chibi_crusaders.gif| File:Chibi_jotaro_and_nukesaku.gif| File:Jojopp_Jotaro_Part4.png| Фигурки Tokimeki= 32479.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part III Vol.1 64499.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part IV Vol.1 118161.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part VI Vol.2 |-| Banpresto= 63453.jpg|Master Stars Piece 92723.jpg|Master Stars Piece 29049.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Dijeh1294407778.jpeg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 2nd color JFG7 Jotaro (4).png|JoJo's Figure Gallery 29972.jpg|Sofubi Figure KUJI JotaroA.jpg|Ichiban Kuji Anniversaries KUJI Jotaro.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Jotaro2.png|Ichiban Kuji 2nd color KUJI Jotaro Blue.png|Ichiban Kuji (Blue) KUJI Jotaro Green.png|Ichiban Kuji (Green) KUJI Jotaro Black.png|Ichiban Kuji (Black) Part3WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure JstarsWCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure WcfLastbattle.jpg|World Collectable Figure Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure |-| Medicos Entertainment= 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6042.jpg|Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8649.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color JotaroSAS3.jpg|Super Action Statue 3rd color Jotaro SAS 4.jpg|Super Action Statue Limited Edition Toppage.jpg|Super Action Statue 1-1.jpg|Super Figure Revolution 1-2.jpg|Super Figure Revolution (Anime) Jotaro-blue-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection Jojo-black-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (Black) Jotaro-green-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (Green) |-| Вариации= DiMoltaro.jpeg|Di Molto Bene, Statue Legend JotaroStatueLegend2.jpeg|Statue Legend 2nd color 27222.jpg|Kotobukiya Jr 03 cc700.jpg|Medicom Toys, Real Action Heroes J6 04 cca668.jpg|Medicom Toys, Real Action Heroes JotaroCFM1.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot part 1 JotaroCFM2.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot part 2 Прочее JotaroPart2BattleCard.png|Trading card in Part 2 style 25 years JoJo 018.png|By Eichiro Oda (One Piece) for 25 Years With JoJo. 25 years JoJo 032.png|By Yusuke Murata (Eyeshield 21) for 25 Years With JoJo. 25 years JoJo 024.png|By Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko) for 25 Years With JoJo. 25 years JoJo 011.png|By (Medaka Box) for 25 Years With JoJo. SPFirstpunchTOTW AnimePartIOP1.png|Jotaro using Star Platinum against DIO's first punch in the Part 1 opening SPTODANPUNCHING AnimePartIOP1.png|Star Platinum's 3-page barrage of punches against Steely Dan in the first anime opening JotaroStarPlatinum4D.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum in the commercial for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Real 4-D Примечания